Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter/Equipment
Equipment Swords *'Short Sword:' A small, reasonably priced sword. Handles well, but not especially powerful. **Strength +5 *'Long Sword:' A long sword with a steel blade. Recommended for serious combat. **Strength +10 *'Talwar:' A sword from the far east. Its exquisite curved blade is extremely sharp. **Strength +20 *'Hyper Cutter:' A sword forged from a unique alloy. Its blue blade has a keen cutting edge. **Strength +40 *'Battle Sword:' A golden sword, imbued with divine fire. It shimmers with destructive heat. **Strength +60 *'Cleria Sword:' The strongest sword of all. Its blade glows, suffused with the magic of Cleria. **Strength +83 Armors *'Chain Mail:' Finely woven chain mail. Deflects sword strikes, but is weak to heavy blows. **Defense +4 *'Breast Plate:' A breastplate crafted from steel, offering good defense and maneuverability. **Defense +9 *'Plate Mail:' Armor of hammered steel. Heavy, but fully covers the body, offering high defense. **Defense +15 *'Reflex:' Armor made from a unique metal. Its reflective resin deflects most attacks. **Defense +22 *'Battle Armor:' Golden armor, boasting superb defense. Weaker blows can't even scratch it. **Defense +32 *'Cleria Armor:' Cleria armor, stronger than any other. Worn by he who is chosen by the Goddesses. **Defense +45 Shields *'Wooden Shield:' A hard wooden shield with metal fittings. Not bad, but also not particularly good. **Defense +3 *'Small Shield:' A small metal shield. Strong and handles well, but only of real use to beginners. **Defense +7 *'Large Shield:' A large shield that covers half the body. Difficult to handle, but defends well. **Defense +12 *'Iron Shield:' A shield made of the finest iron. Very sturdy, offering excellent defense. **Defense +18 *'Battle Shield:' A golden shield of immense strength. Offers protection against any physical attack. **Defense +26 *'Cleria Shield:' A shield of Cleria. Offers top-rate defense, along with the Goddesses' blessings. **Defense +38 Magic *'Fire Magic:' Magic of Tovah, priest of Strength. Transforms willpower into fire. **Shoots fireballs. *'Light Magic:' Magic of Dabbie, priest of Light. Illuminates all that is hidden. **Light the darkness and reveal secret exits. *'Return Magic:' Magic of Hadal, priest of Earth. Transports the user to select towns or villages. **Teleport to any friendly location. *'Alter Magic:' Magic of Gemma, priest of Knowledge. Makes Adol become a Roo, letting him talk to demons. **Transform into a Roo. *'Time Magic:' Magic of Mesa, priest of Time. Freezes the flow of time itself. **Stop enemies in their tracks. *'Shield Magic:' Magic of Fact, priest of Spirit. Creates a barrier that none can penetrate. **Erect a force field for added protection. Accessories *'Spirit Cape:' A feather cloak worn by spirits of legend. Brings healing power to its wearer. **Recovers HP in dungeons when standing still. *'Hawk Idol:' A hawk idol with piercing blue eyes. Focuses the power of fire on its target. **Adds "Homing" ability to Fire magic. *'Falcon Idol:' A falcon idol with piercing red eyes. Focuses fire magic with greater accuracy. **Adds "Multi-Homing" ability to Fire magic. *'Cleria Ring:' A shiny ring made of Cleria, imbued with the power of the Goddesses' protection. **Parries an enemy's attack every once in a while. *'Ring of Ease:' Has a soft green hue. When worn, it calms the soul and soothes away one's troubles. **Halve consumption of magic power. *'Goddess Ring:' A ring worn by a Goddess. Imbued with the power to purify evil. **Invokes the Goddesses to weaken Darm. **Strength +2, Defense +2 Items There are a lot of items you can get throughout the game. This list has a brief description of the use of each one. *'Volume Hadal:' One of the six Books of Ys. Written by Hadal, the Priest of Earth. *'Volume Tovah:' One of the six Books of Ys. Written by Tovah, the Priest of Strength. *'Volume Dabbie:' One of the six Books of Ys. Written by Dabbie, the Priest of Light. *'Volume Mesa:' One of the six Books of Ys. Written by Mesa, the Priest of Time. *'Volume Gemma:' One of the six Books of Ys. Written by Gemma, the Priest of Knowledge. *'Volume Fact:' One of the six Books of Ys. Written by Fact, the Priest of Spirit. *'Ancient Tablet:' A stone tablet describing the Book of Ys and the Sanctuary of Toal. *'Rod of Divinity:' A cane made from fine, old wood. In Ys, it served as proof of a great leader. *'Iron Ore:' A mineral with a dull sheen. Worthless now, but can be refined to top-tier steel. *'Blizzard Bulb:' Frozen ice crystals. If used in a moist atmosphere, the water will solidify. *'Shrine Key:' A key of dull brass. It'll open most of the doors in the Shrine. *'Floodgate Key:' A rusted iron key. Opens the Water Control Room beneath the Shrine. *'Whisper Earrings:' Magic earrings with the power to amplify even the faintest of sounds. *'Lila Shell:' A mysterious shell given to Adol by Hadat. Allows for long-distance communication. *'Pass:' A pass to the north part of the Shrine. If shown to the guard, he'll open the gate. *'Silver Pendant:' Blue-jeweled necklace. Used at the Goddess statue to reach the Central Shrine. *'Gold Pendant:' Red-jeweled necklace. Used at the Goddesses' statues to enter the Shrine's Core. *'Silver Harmonica:' Reah's harmonica. Its clear timbre has the power to dispel evil. *'Evil Bell:' An ominous looking bell shaped like a skull. Its evil sound summons demons. *'Scroll of Guidance:' When read before the Goddesses' statues, their guidance will be granted. *'Anti-Illusion Mirror:' A beautifully-decorated mirror with the power to dissolve foul illusions. *'Black Pearl:'A jet black gemstone of profound magic, housing an unnatural flame at its core. *'Sacred Cup:' A sacred vessel that purifies water, giving it the ability to dispel evil. *'Dreaming Idol:' A bust in the form of a holy woman from ancient times. Provides healing. *'Mattock:' An old mattock. Can break through fragile walls and clear away rubble. *'Banoa's Letter:' A letter to Dr. Flair, from Banoa of Lance Village. *'Lilia's Medicine:' A cure for Lilia's sickness, made from Celceta Flower and Roda Fruit. *'Stone Shoes:' Shoes made with stone soles. Grants their wearer perfect stability on icy slopes. *'Roda Leaf:' A blessed leaf from the Roda Tree. Has the ability to filter out poisonous gas. *'Elixir:' A mysterious potion which can miraculously revive the dead. Only one vial exists. *'Wing:' A mysterious, magical wing. Allows its user to return to previously-visited locales. *'Herb:' A medicine found all over Ys. Has the power to heal minor wounds. *'Apple:' A succulent red apple. Satisfies hunger and restores health. *'Roda Fruit:' A blessed fruit from the Roda Tree. One bite will restore all MP. *'Marle Flower:' Pink, wild and grows almost anywhere. Its scent soothes a troubled mind. *'Celceta Flower:' Has translucent blue petals and blooms in areas with no sunlight. Revitalizing. *'Cruberry:' A red berry, as shiny as a jewel. Its bitter flavor and fresh scent cure fatigue. *'Smoked Meat:' Smoked meat of the finest quality. Its delicious flavor restores strength. *'Raw Meat:' Tasty lean meat. If roasted with salt and eaten, it can do a body good! *'Meat Pie:' Baked to a light brown color. A bite of this will restore strength instantly. *'Cruberry Pie:' A pie made from fresh cruberries. A delicacy with a sweet, yet tart flavor. *'Bestiary Potion:' A vial with a murky blue liquid. Gives insight on defeated enemies. Category:Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter Category:Items